Special Day
by Fatamorgana931
Summary: Fict untuk meramaikan event Valentine FI.


#ValentineFI2020

Title : Special day

Rated : T

Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC.

Author : April

Senja, waktu di mana lembayung jingga jauh lebih menarik dari segalanya. Waktu di mana … sejenak aku bisa melupakan sesak yang ada. Beberapa burung yang melintas—mungkin untuk pulang— di langit yang lengang, membuatku sadar bahwa sekarang waktunya beranjak dari atap sekolah. Namun saat baru saja berdiri, terdengar suara langkah dari arah belakang.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

"Ya." Kusampirkan tas di pundak, lalu berjalan dan melewatinya begitu saja. Ia menghampiri, mensejajarkan langkah lalu kembali berceloteh sama seperti kemarin, bahkan tetap cerewet sejak pertama bertemu dengannya dua belas tahun silam.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Di kelasku, beberapa orang sudah membicarakan tentang valentine." Pemuda itu berjalan mendahului, berhenti setelah melewati beberapa anak tangga dan menghadapkan ke arahku.

"Lalu?" Sejenak langkah berhenti untuk menatap rautnya yang begitu sumringah. Ada apa dengannya? Tak seperti biasa ia begitu antusias dengan hari yang buatku biasa saja.

Ia terdiam. Mengembus napas panjang lalu kembali menaiki tangga hingga hanya berjarak satu meter saat ini. "Menjauh dariku, Kakashi!" Aku menggeser tubuh, lalu berlari turun meninggalkannya.

Sejak dulu, aku tak pernah ingin merayakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Bahkan ketika Kakashi memberi cokelat saat valentine setahun lalu—bahkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya—semua tetap memuakkan. Lantas, apakah di tahun ini ia mau melakukan hal yang sama? Kapan manusia rambut putih itu sadar kalau semua sia-sia. Bodoh!

"Sakura, tunggu! Hei, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau tahun ini kuganti cokelat itu dengan sesuatu seperti … mengunjungi ibumu?" Derap langkahnya begitu cepat mendekat. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini pemuda Hatake itu sudah terengah-engah seraya mencengkram pundak.

"Lagipula, sudah setahun ia tidak mengunjungimu, 'kan? Kuperhatikan seksama kedua matanya, mencari kesungguhan dan tujuan dari pernyataan yang baru saja diungkap.

Aku menggeleng, tidak setuju. Bukan munafik atas perasaan sendiri, hanya saja semenjak peristiwa dua belas tahun lalu … perasaan ini berubah. Kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan itu nyatanya semu. Mereka melepas genggamanku dengan begitu mudah, lalu pergi dengan mobil berbeda ... ke arah yang berbeda pula. Rengekan dan teriakan pun tak membuat semua berubah dan kembali. Aku berlari mengejar ibu, mencoba menggapai mobil yang semakin cepat melaju. Menjauh, lalu tak terlihat. Seolah ditelan pekat dan hujan malam itu .

Sampai-sampai Nyonya Tsunade—pemilik panti—menggamit tanganku. Mengajak masuk ke ruang utama dan menenangkan. "Namamu Sakura, 'kan? Kata ibumu, kau menyukai cokelat hangat. Tunggu di sini! Akan kubuatkan, ya." Wanita itu sangat cantik saat tersenyum, genggamannya pun begitu hangat. Namun saat ia berlalu, semua kembali senyap.

Kupeluk erat boneka beruang kesayangan yang telah kuyup, seraya menatap pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca berbingkai logam. Terlihat deras hujan beriringan dengan sahutan petir. Lalu , pandanganku bergulir ke ruangan bercat hijau dengan ukuran tak begitu luas. Tiga kursi yang berjajar rapi—termasuk salah satunya kududuki—dan sebuah meja di sudut kanan dengan sebuah foto anak-anak terpajang di atasnya.

"Ini cokelatmu." Nyonya Tsunade duduk bersisian dengan, kemudian menyodorkan mug yang terisi penuh. "Minumlah!" titahnya. Hangat, itulah yang pertama kali terasa di telapak tangan. Namun entah mengapa saat diminum, semua terasa hambar. Apakah coklat ini tak seenak buatan ibu, atau aku yang merasa telah kehilangan sesuatu?

"Sakura, ayah dan ibumu ada urusan pekerjaan. Makanya kau dititipkan di sini. Nanti kalau semua sudah selesai, aku yakin mereka akan kembali," katanya seraya mengusap kepalaku yang basah.

Benarkah? Benarkah mereka akan kembali? Seingatku, tadi ayah tak berkata apapun saat mobil terus melaju cepat, melewati kota Osaka sampai ke sini. "Besok kau akan berkenalan dengan semua orang di sini. Dua hari lagi perayaan valentine dan kita akan saling bertukar cokelat dengan teman. Kau boleh ikut menghias ruangan, atau sekadar membantu membungkus hadiah-hadiah itu," katanya seraya menunjuk tumpukan dus di belakang meja.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku diantar ke kamar dengan ranjang bertingkat dua. "Kau boleh tidur di sana, koper ini kusimpan di samping pintu. Besok atau lusa akan kubantu membereskannya. Sekarang tidurlah, Sayang!"

Malam itu … semua berubah. Kutekuk lutut hingga dada, meringkuk merasakan dingin dengan air mata yang tak bisa ditahan lebih lama di pelupuk.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang merindukan–"

"Berhenti sok perhatian, Kashi!" Kutepis kasar tangannya yang masih bertengger pundak.

"Apa kau tak ingin memberinya hadiah?"

"Aku benci cokelat, Kashi," elakku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dan tetap menatap lurus ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tapi dulu kulihat kau memakannya di hadapan ibu–"

"Kau menguntitku sampai kamar?" Kuhentikan langkah, lalu berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya mengintip dari luar kamarmu, Sakura." Apa katanya, mengintip? Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar keterlaluan. "Dan aku melihat kau makan sampai habis," ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu memuntahkannya, Kashi. Memuntahkn, paham!" Ia sejenak terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba tergelak. "Maaf, maaf. Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya seraya menahan tawa. Apa yang lucu? Dasar aneh!

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, harusnya aku bisa lebih lama bergulung di dalam selimut. Namun, sebuah tangan jahil saat ini sibuk menjawil pipi. "Hei pemalas, bangun!" Sekarang ia menarik tangan sampai setengah tubuhku keluar dari selimut.

"Apa?" Kutepis tangannya dan kembali berguling ke kasur. Namun, lagi-lagi ia mencubit pipi dan menyibak selimut. Sial!

"Ayo bangun! Kita harus membeli cokelat untuk ibumu dan memberikannya hari ini. Ia pasti sudah menunggu." Setelah mendengar celoteh pagi Kakashi dengan seksama, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ia mengajak pergi. Namun rasa ragu tiba-tiba menelusup, apakah ibu benar-benar rindu? Darimana Kakashi tahu kalau ibu menunggu?

"Tak usah repot-repot, Kashi. Lebih baik hari ini di panti saja." Aku menutup telinga dengan bantal dan berpura-pura kembali terlelap. Lupakan, mungkin ia pun sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tak mengingat apapun.

"Aku masih ngantuk. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah sendiri!"

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut. Sekarang, ayo bangun dan bersiaplah. Kutunggu di ruang tamu lima belas menit lagi, ok." Si bodoh itu selalu seenaknya. Terpaksa kuangkat jempol sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sial.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, tetapi aku masih mematut diri seraya menyisir. Rok biru selutut dan kaus putih pendek yang tertutup cardigan, kurasa tidak berlebihan. "Kau tidur? Lama sekali, astaga." Kakashi kini telah berdiri di bingkai pintu kamar dan berkacak pinggang.

Kusimpan sisir meja rias, lalu menyambar tas kecil berwarna putih di atas tempat tidur. "Kau melihat Ino?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin sudah pergi dengan bocah laki-laki itu." Aku baru ingat. Tadi malam Ino, Hinata dan yang lainnya memang berencana untuk pergi. Mereka sempat mengajak, tapi kutolak. Kenapa tidak kuterima saja tawaran mereka tadi malam?

Perjalanan dari panti ke Stasiun Wakamayashi sekitar empat puluh lima menit, dan kami lanjutkan dengan kereta menuju Osaka. Dalam perjalanan, ada satu hal yang mengganjal tentang Kakashi. "Kashi, darimana kau punya uang sebanyak itu? Kau tahu, uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli cokelat," bisikku.

Ia melirik. Dari rautnya sudah bisa kutebak kalau ada yang disembunyikan. "Jawab, bodoh!"

"Aku bekerja di kedai kecil setelah pulang sekolah. Tenang saja, aku tidak meminta sedikit pun pada Nyonya Tsunade," pungkasnya. Ah, pantas saja sudah satu bulan ia selalu pulang tengah malam.

"Hey bodoh–"

"Namaku Kakashi, paham!"

"Kakashi bodoh–"

"Aku tidak bodoh," jawabannya singkat.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot melakukan semua ini?" Jujur aku tidak peduli tentang ibu, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga. Karena orang-orang di panti jauh lebih berharga daripada mereka.

"Setiap hari kau murung, bahkan selalu menangis. Dulu setiap hujan, kau selalu ke luar dan berdiri di bawah pohon besar di depan panti–"

"Lalu buat apa repot-repot menolong? Kau pun punya masalah, kau pikir aku tidak tahu masalahmu, begitu?" Kalau tidak sedang di kereta, mungkin ia sudah kubentak. Amarah sejenak menguasai, tetapi aku mencoba berpikir jernih.

Ia bergeming, bibirnya tetap terkatup bahkan tidak melirik barang sedikit. Sampai di Stasiun Osaka, kugenggam erat tali tas saat menaiki tangga dan menatap punggung Kakashi yang semakin berjarak. "Hei Hatake, tunggu!"

Kami berjalan menyusuri trotoar, mencari toko yang menjual coklat dengan harga yang tak terlalu mahal. "Kau yakin ibumu mau memakan ini?" Kakashi memperlihatkan sekotak kecil berisi sepuluh coklat berbentuk bulat.

"Kalau ia tidak mau, buang saja," tukasku sekenanya.

"Enak saja, kau pikir aku mau membuangnya?" Ah, aku lupa. Ia kan, memang pelit.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kami telah berada di apartment ibu. Hari Minggu, mungkin ia masih berkutat dengan setumpuk pekerjaan tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Namun saat di depan pintu kamar bernomor dua ratus dua puluh, aku hanya bisa mematung. Ragu, apakah semua ini harus dilanjutkan.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini. Ayolah, Sakura," katanya dengan sorot mata yang begitu yakin menatap.

Kuulur telunjuk menekan bel dua kali, tak butuh waktu lama pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat, dengan raut lelah dan kantung mata yang sedikit membengkak.

"Sakura?" Ia memperhatikan, seolah-olah tidak percaya aku bisa datang dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, Ibu. Aku datang—" Tiba-tiba ia mendekap erat sebelum aku selesai bicara. Menumpahkan tangis, dan berkata 'aku merindukanmu' berkali-kali.

"Masuklah! Akan ibu buatkan minuman kesukaanmu." Ia melirik padaku dan Kakashi.

Pandanganku tak lepas memperhatikan dari arah tempat kami duduk. "Sudahlah, Bu. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan cokelat ini," selorohku. Ia menghampiri dengan gelas di tangan kanan kiri, lalu meletakkannya tanpa sepatah kata. "Favoritmu, silakan."

"Terimakasih." Ada sesuatu yang berdenyut nyeri di dada kiri saat kusesap perlahan minuman yang masih mengepulkan sedikit asap. Pun dengan rasa yang masih sama, seperti dua belas tahun lalu.

"Sebenernya ibu ada kepentingan ke Tokyo hari ini. Cuma, semalam pemilik panti menelpon dan bilang kalau kau akan menemuiku hari ini." Ada seulas kurva di bibirnya saat menatapku. Sorot matanya pun tak ada yang berbeda. Ia masih sama, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kenapa setahun belakangan tak ada kabar. Setiap hari berusaha tak mengindahkan rasa, tetapi tetap saja rindu itu meremas hingga sesak di dada.

Sebentar, Nyonya Tsunade menelpon? Rasanya tidak mungkin ia menelpon jika bukan aku yang meminta. Sejenak melirik Kakashi yang sibuk menyeruput cokelat, membuatku paham tentang ucapannya tadi pagi. Jadi ini semua sudah direncanakan.

"Maaf kalau menggangu, seharusnya aku tidak datang ke sini."

"Tidak apa. Maaf kalau sudah lama ibu tidak menemuimu. Lusa, kuatur jadwal agar bisa mengajakmu pergi setelah pulang sekolah." Aku ingin menginterupsi, tetapi urung setelah melihat pendar cahaya di matanya.

"Baiklah, Bu. Aku akan menunggu. Kami … harus segera kembali karena temanku punya urusan lain."

Dalam kerumunan, biasanya aku tetap merasa sendiri. Namun hari ini semua berbeda, valentine yang sangat istimewa. Ada buncah bahagia di sela tawa dan semua bukan semu belaka.

"Kakashi, terimakasih," kataku tanpa melirik ke sisi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk selalu menghiburku, untuk hari ini, dan untuk tahun-tahun lalu yang begitu sulit selama di panti." Menunduk, aku hanya bisa menahan air mata agar tak jatuh dan terlihat banyak orang.

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, kau masih mau coklat?" Kuangkat kepala sebagai respon atas pertanyaan aneh yang baru saja terlontar.

"Tidak, aku benci coklat. Kalau kau memang niat memberi, kenapa tidak di hari lain saja?" tanyaku sengit.

Ia hanya tergelak. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambutku yang tak diikat. "Tidak mau, uangku selalu habis untuk menghiburmu. Tapi, apa kau … senang?" Tentu saja, buatku ini hadiah terbaik seumur hidup.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Kashi. Ayo pulang! Kutraktir kau sekaleng jus."

"Memangnya punya uang?"

"Kurang ajar kau, Hatake!"

Setidaknya, satu sesak telah berkurang. Kau teman terbaik, Kashi, terimakasih.

End ~

* * *

Hai semuanya, salam kenal. Saya baru di ffn dan baru nyoba bikin fanfic juga. Oia, fanfic ini khusus saya buat untum event di grup khusus fanfic yang bernama FI, lho.

Yuk, gabung. Boz nyaa baek bener dah, membernya rame dan satu bulan sekali ada materi kepenulisan.

Segitu aja kali, ya ...see you ..


End file.
